


Ландисийский рыцарь

by InuTaisho



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Adventure & Romance, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 18:19:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12846837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuTaisho/pseuds/InuTaisho
Summary: Написано  14 марта - 10 апреля 2008 года.Как Ноа фон Ронсенберг оказался под покровительством Солидоров.





	Ландисийский рыцарь

1.

\- Эй, что вообще за шум? Вы мелкого разбудили, олухи.   
Ноа с трудом повернул голову в сторону говорившего, только чтобы увидеть - с определенным трудом, ведь один глаз почти не открывался - парня чуть младше его, сердито жевавшего какуют-то травинку, да сурово скрестившего на груди руки. Он вообще очень сильно отличался от окружавших ландисца Судей - в простой рубашке с закатанными рукавами и кожаных брюках вместо глухого доспеха и Ноа фон Ронсенберг честно ждал какой-нибудь грубости, сродни той, что доставались ему вместе с ударами от стражи.  
Но ничего подобного, главный стражник почтительно поклонился, сцепив руки преведственным жестом, и, явно подобострастно, проговорил:  
\- Просим нижайше прощения, ваше высочество, но этот щенок осмелился просить аудиенции у вашего отца и...  
\- И вы решили, что это повод пошуметь вдоволь. - "Его высочество" выплюнул травинку на землю и подошл ближе. Сообщив, уже более официальным тоном. - Лорд Отец занят, у него совет. К тому же, думаешь он будет разговаривать со всеми подряд?  
Ноа медленно вытер с подбородка кровь. Нарочито медленно, потому что до этого довольствовавшиеся кулаками Судьи явно были не прочь схватиться за сталь. А он не мог позволить себе умереть сейчас, когда больная мать ждала его в деревне, а шанс, единственный шанс поручить ее здоровье врачам Империи, презрительно щурил черные глаза, пряча любопытство.  
Вспомнить бы еще как зовут первого сына Дома Солидор, но в голове только вертится мысль о том, что собраные в хвост темные волосы должны мешать носить тому шлем.  
\- Что остается вассалу, как не скромно молить господина выслушать его? - этими словами он давился еще когда шел к лагерю Аркадийцев. Пусть с Ландисом все кончено, но принять это так невыносимо трудно любому из рыцарей, даже совсем недавно посвященному, даже на обломках родового гнезда. И теперь они першат в горле, особенно когда парень ухмыляется. Ему-то явно не знаком вкус поражений, первому сыну первого дома. И в какой-то момент гордость полыхает ненавистью, требую достать щенка, пусть даже ценой своей жизни.  
\- Слова оставь для женщин, ландиссиец, к тому же, головы по знатнее твоей уже склонились перед силой Аркадии. - Принц говорит как ни в чем не бывало, а по спине Ноа уже бегают холодные муражки. Отказ. Как приговор. Можно только надеятся, что Судьи не убьют его, что матери не придется умирать в своей постели от голода. И невольно вспоминаются ее слова, сказанные немного печально в совсем другой жизни, о том, что дети невыносимо жестоки даже не осознавая этого, просто не понимая чужой боли. Ронсенберг на столько погружен в свои невеселые мысли, что почти не слышит, как парень продолжает. - Но с другой стороны, можно заслужить подобную честь. Небольшим испытанием.  
Ноа выжидающе посмотрел на своего ровестника. На кривящиеся жестокой усмешкой губы, на веселые искры в глазах. Можно было не сомневаться, что испытание уже началось. Фон Ронсенберг встал, как вставал его отец на стены павшей крепости. Спина прямая, без колебаний, потому что есть за что умирать, есть за что жить.  
И не думая о том возможна ли победа, будет ли Император слушать его только по слову своего сына.  
Просто мальчишка, пусть даже и принц, будущий император, еще не знает, что слово ландисского рыцаря крепче любого камня, надежнее любого клинка.

На самом деле, спроси кто у Ноа фон Ронсенберга чего, собственно, он ждал, ответить юный рыцарь не смог бы. Чистить загон для боевых чокобо? Менять белье раненым в сражениях имперцам? Резать таких же как он сам осиротевших детей?  
По крайней мере, точно не оказаться в богато обставленном шатре в компании двух детей и свирепо молчавшего Судьи Магистра, не просто в полном доспехе, но и в шлеме, стилизованном под голову дракона.  
К тому же, с той же горячей уверенностью, с которой Ноа считал себя в семнадцать уже мужчиной, он был уверен, что детям не место на войне. Особенно четырнадцатилетнему мальчишке, самозабвенно дергающего за волосы своего то ли братика, то ли сестричку и того младше. В детях Ронсенберг не разбирался совершенно - сказать сколько лет, какого пола был этот малыш он бы не смог без подсказок. А детка, треснув брата по лбу попавшейся под руку игрушкой, вырвалась и буквально пригвоздила ландиссийца слишком осознанным для ребенка взглядом.  
\- А вы кто?  
\- Вэйн, верниись, а вдруг он блохастый?! - мальчик по старше откинул за спину косу и потерая лоб тоже подошел ближе. Осторожно держась вне досигаемости незнакомца. - Судья Магистр Левос, ну скажите вы. Ему спать надо.  
Ребенок - похоже все-таки мальчик - показал брату язык.  
\- Не буду, шумно. И...  
\- И о блохах я, честно говоря, забыл, - старший принц буквально втолкнул Ноа в шатер. - Ну, на войне, как на войне, верно, Левос?  
\- Никоос, ты узнал почему шумели? Опять по-вста-нцы?  
\- Это крайне мало вероятно, принц Вэйн. - Судья Магистр тяжело поднялся и Ноа невольно подумал, что доспех, пусть и явно кованый на заказ, был верно не слишком удобен. - Принц Никос, вы так и не сообщили что намерены делать со своими обязанностями на этот вечер?  
\- Да, вполне. Вэйн, Миклош, это - Ноа фон Ронсенберг. Настоящий ландисский рыцарь. Живой, - зачем-то уточнил Никос, когда младший принц потянул за край грязного камзола ландиссийца. - Он тут с вами поиграет, пока я буду на выездке с отцом.   
\- Это...   
Миклош хмуро смотрел на рыцаря из подлобья, а вот у Вэйна в глазах загорелся неподдерльный интерес.  
\- И у него правда блохи? А это таких Судья Магистр Берган называет грязными шавками? - мальчик вцепился в рукав Ноа, задирая голову, пытаясь заглянуть в его глаза. - А почему вы не моетесь? Или Судья Магистр ведет себя не вежливо? А какую породу чокобо предпочитают... предпочитали... в вашей стране? А...  
Звонкий голос принца почти сливался в какие-то почти птичьи трели - тембр красивый, звучит приятно, но смысл ускользает и уже даже не совсем понятно куда именно смотреть.  
\- На счет блох не волнуйся, Вэйн. Обреем тебя налысо и Миклош перестанет дергать тебя за волосы. Всем хорошо.  
Второй принц топнул ногой.  
\- Никос, противный! Вэйн не трогай грязное! - И потом еще раз, для уже когда старший принц вышел из шатра. Но поток вопросов это не прервало.  
\- А почему вы здесь? Лорд Отец сказал, что все ландисские рыцари покинули это владение.  
Ноа посмотрел в широко открытые темные глаза мальчика. Тот явно ждал ответа хоть на один из вопросов и, чувствовалось, готов был их все повторить.  
\- У меня болеет мама, - удивляясь своей искренностьи ответил Ронсенберг. - Поэтому я остался с ней.  
\- Мама... - принц опустил взгляд. - А моя мама умерла.   
Ноа, прежде чем успел себя одернуть, неловко погладил мальчика по голове. И тут же почувствовал, как в плечо ему ударилась игрушка, заботлево кинутая Миклошем.  
\- Ты хоть самое грязное снял бы, шавка! - буркнул тот. И, помолчав, добавил: - Умеешь играть в облавные шашки?

 

Где-то на третьей проигранной Ронсенбергом партией облавных шашек, Миклош окончательно смирился с присутствием ландиссийца и почти перестал упоминать блох. А вот Вэйн, казалось, не умолкал в принципе. Если не считать тех моментов, когда он отвлекался на то, чтобы пнуть дергавшего его за волосы брата или выжидающе замолкал, всей своей сущностью требуя от Ноа ответов хотя бы на десятую часть вопросов.  
Даже переодическое угрожающее сопение со стороны Судьи Магистра только добавляла какого-то диковатого уюта.   
\- А шавка - это собака, да? Они хорошие. Правда?  
Вэйн подмял под себя какую-то плюшевую игрушку и теперь смотрел на Ноа из-за больших лохматых ушей.  
\- Наверное. У нас собаки считаются большой редкостью, я их и не видел толком.  
Миклош засмеялся, чем заслужил еще один пинок.  
\- Они лают, - уверенно сказал Вэйн. - И еще добрые, верные и беспощадные к врагам. Я хочу попросить у отца щенка, когда мы вернемся в Аркадис.  
\- Лают? - Ноа в самом деле очень смутно представлял себе как выглядят собаки, только помнил как гончии судей рвали один из его отрядов. И те не лаяли, сразу рвали врагов в клочья не боясь ни лап чокобо, ни клинков.  
\- Ага, - мальчик прищурился, словно гадал не дразнят ли его. - Гав-гав.  
\- Гав-гав? - переспросил Ноа, с сомнением. Очень плохо детский голос подходил для тех зверюг, но принц выглядел вполне убедительно.  
\- Очень похоже, - одобрил Миклош. - Научи его вилять хвостом, и может лорд отец позволит тебе вместо щенка завести ландиссийца. Он полезнее будет.  
На этот раз на второго принца удивленно воззрились две пары глаз - Судья Магистр вполне убедительно делал вид, что спит.  
\- Сможет носить тебе с кухни сладкое. Например. А может он еще и фехтовать умеет. Умеешь?  
\- Я же рыцарь. - Ноа почти обиделся, но довольное восклицание младшего принца "Умеет!" почему-то свело на нет почти все недовольство, поэтому он только вздохнул, дернув плечом. Жест, к сожалению, не прошел не замеченным.  
\- О, - Вэйн потянул руку к расстегнутому вороту рубашки Ронсенберга. - А это что за штучка?  
Ноа закрыл медальон рукой, хотя его и было не видно, почти не думая и, судя по обиженно сжатым губам принца, сделал это зря. Уточнять ограничется ли Вэйн в выражении своего недовольства только несильным пинком не хотелось, поэтому Ронсенберг, с некоторым сомнением, все же достал медальон.  
\- Это герб Ронсенбергов. - Ноа повертел небольшое украшение в руках, впервые подумав какое право теперь он имеет его носить. От гордой рыцарской семьи только и осталось, что имя да побрекушка...  
\- А у нас на гербе змеи, - маленький принц пересел поближе, разглядывая медальон, а потом выудил небольшой кулон - в самом деле украшенный переплетенными змеями. Провел маленькими пальыиками по застежке и спрятал его обратно. - Такой только у меня есть - от мамы. А у братьев другие.  
Вэйн задумчиво провел рукой по волосам и сощурился.  
\- Скажи, Ноа, а у тебя есть братья? И у них тоже такие штучки?  
Ронсенберг поперхнулся. Баш сбежал, но жив он или погиб в горных переходах, убит ли разбойниками или дикими зверями было неизвестно. К счастью, от ответа его спас вошедший в шатер Император.  
И не веси принц Вэйн на его руке, Ноа неприменно вскочил бы на ноги, возможно, заработав стрелу за излишнюю прыткость. А так оставалось только напрячься, снизу вверх смотря на Грамиса Ганну Солидора, Императора Аркадии, завоевателя Ландиса.  
\- Доброго дня, лорд отец, - хором пропели оба принца.  
\- Дети, - Грамис качнул головой. - Что у вас за игрушки?   
\- Это Ноа, - Миклош обвиняюще ткнул пальцем в ландиссца. - Он, возможно, блохастый, но Судья Магистр Левос сказал, что его нельзя мыть, потому что все припасы только для аркадийский подданных. Можно с этим что-нибудь сделать, пока он не перепачкал тут вообще все?  
\- И побыстрее, потому что скоро вечер и его мама, наверное, волнуется, - добавил Вэйн, показательно не замечая закатывающего глаза за спиной отца Никлоса. - Мамы - это важно.  
\- Как и дела взрослых, - тем не менее, взгляд Грамиса потеплел. - И мы обсудим их, когда вы отпустите этого юношу, который, похоже, вам так приглянулся.  
Император изучающим взглядом окинул Ронсенбурга.  
\- Если юноша не против.  
Ноа поднялся на ноги, церемониально поклонился Императору, как поклонился бы королю Ландиса:  
\- Если такова воля Императора.  
Грамис холодно улыбнулся, то ли своим мыслям, то ли детям. И Ноа подумал, что день выдался странный. И не потому, что все тело болело от "встречи" Судей, гораздо большее впечатление на него произвели принцы. На столько, что хотелось не идти с хмурым, властным мужчиной, а обсуждать дальше лай собак и важность мам. Но он больше не ребенок, а принцы забудут о странном парне на следующий день.  
\- Не стой столбом, - почти дружелюбно шепнул старший принц, проходя мимо. - Эй, радость, что хотите на ужин? У нас есть мясо, мясо или мясо.  
\- Мясо! - Миклош схватил брата за руку и засмеялся.  
А когда Ноа уже вышел их шатра, ему показалось, что он услышал как звонко младший принц попросил не обижать последнего рыцаря из Ландиса.  
Наверное, просто показалось.

2.(...)

 

Даже не открывая глаз Габрант понял что ему чертовски, нечеловечески повезло. Искореженная от столкновения обшивка только сомкнулась вокруг него как лепестки удовещного цветка, видимо подчиняясь всплеску магии, да не сильно поцарапала кожу.  
С турдом разомкнув "ловушку" Судья убедился, что так повезло, похоже, только ему. На полу лежали тела, кому-то размозжило голову, кого-то буквально разбило о стену. С трудом подавив дурноту и головокружение, Габрант, спотыкаясь, добрался до мед.отсека. Ему в самом деле сегодня везло - в ворохе разбившихся от столновения пойшенов нашлось несколько целых.   
Торопливо выпив одно, Ноа распихал оставшиеся по карманам. На мгновение замер, оглядываясь, и твердо решил перерыть весь корабль в поисках уцелевших.  
Но вокруг пахло смертью, а в пробоины уже заглядывали заинтересованные стервятники. Габрант нашел еще несколько столь же не подвижных тел, в которых узнал Судей и команду корабля, но они не шли не в какое сравнение со зрелищем, ожидавшем его в каюте Императрицы.  
Селена Карудас Солидор всегда была завораживающей женщиной. То как она держала себя, как одевалась. Многие в Аркадисе шептались о том, что Императору чертовски повезло, и как нелепо было завести интрижку на стороне.  
Но никогда она не производила такого эффекта. Потому раньше была живой.  
Словно ниоткуда упавший кусок обшивки пригвоздил ее, словно огромную бабочку, к полу, а пышные, яркие одежды и растекшаяся кровь только добовляла сходства, рисуя крылья вокруг хрупкого женского тела.  
И сразу понятно - не реанимировать ни слезами феникса, ни заклинанием Райз, ни целой армией медиков.  
Эта картина настолько оглушила Судью, что он не сразу заметил на полу еще одну фигуру. Сын мертвой бабочки не был пришпилен к полу несуществующим коллекционером, но и его темные волосы слиплись от высыхающей крови. И только наклонившись ближе над молодым человеком, Габрант услышал слабое дыхание.  
Либра и Райз сорвались с губ Судьи почти одновременно, уверенно съев почти весь запас его магии и только после этого влил в распахнувшего глаза принца пойшен. Вэйн слабо закашлялся, явно ничего не видя и только почти паникующе схватился рукой за первый попавшийся твердый предмет, который оказался наколенником доспеха Судьи.  
Габрант бережно обнял его за плечи, стараясь хоть немного успокоить, пока магический напиток делал свое дело. Пока Вэйн, тихо вздохнув, не закрыл глаза.  
\- Судья Габрант, как странно вас видеть.  
\- Мой лорд. - Пойшена явно было недостаточно, но у Вэйна явно было как минимум сотрясение, а значит заливать его этой условно лечебной гадостью было крайне нежелательно. - Вы можете идти?  
Принц посмотрел на него, почти грустно. А потом мимо него, и у Габранта внутри все похолодело, когда он вспомнил что видит юноша за его спиной.  
\- Не могу, - едва уловимо пожал плечами Вэйн. - Унесите меня отсюда, будьте так любезны.  
Судья осторожно поднял его на руки и принц, вновь закрыв глаза, устроил голову на его плече, прижавшись шекой к доспеху.  
\- Вам нельзя спать, мой лорд. - Габрант только гадал, куда им деться. Найти пустую каюту или покинуть разбитый корабль... все равно с 16тилетним подростком на руках далеко ему не уйти. Но и оставаться было бы слишком жестоко. - Лучше расскажите что-нибудь. Почему вы сказали, что удивлены моим появлением?  
\- Потому что это крайне не разумно, разумеется, - язык Вэйна заплитался, но слова вполне можно было разобрать. - Никто не простит переживших членов императорской семьи, поэтому все выжившие, думаю, уже разбежались, прихватив все ценности, которые смогли найти. Даже странно, что никто не посмел забрать... фамильные драгоценности. Может быть побоялись, что их узнают.  
\- Зачем вы так...  
\- Но это правда. И вам стоило бы не играть в рыцаря, а бежать тоже. Еды крайне мало, если ее не стащили уже всю, корабль ведь уже возвращались, значит дождаться отряда, который отправят на наши поиски мы не сможем. А в дороге я, скорее всего, буду только мешать. Не думаю, что *попытка* спасти меня вам зачтется.  
\- Нужно быть последним мерзавцем, чтобы обворовать и бросить умирать ребенка.  
\- Спасибо. Наверное. Меня как-то давно ребенком не называли.   
Габрант закусил губу, надо же было ляпнуть такое вслух, а Вэйн продолжил, словно в отместку.  
\- Особенно странно слышать это от Судьи, который...  
\- Простите, мой лорд.  
Последующее молчание было в лучшем случае неловким, пока Габрант не нашел достаточно чистый и укромный уголок.   
\- Спать хочется...  
Вэйн с трудом открыл глаза.  
\- Разговаривать получается не очень, есть еще предложения?  
\- Может быть поиграем? - Габрант достал нож и быстрыми движениями начертил на полу сетку, а затем высыпал из кармана горсть монет по гилу. - Правила я объясню.  
Судья улыбнулся.  
\- Может быть даже получится выиграть пару партий.

***

Вэйн все же задремал, ближе к вечеру. Спящий, он казался совсем ребенком, хотелось погладить его по голове, обнять и обещать, что все будет хорошо. Но Габрант, скрипя сердце, оставил принца в компании пары пойшенов, чтобы найти теплых одеял - ночи в этом районе были обжигающе холодными.  
Подумав, он решил спрятать тело Императрицы от хищников и забрать драгоценности. Они принадлежали Вэйну, а не случайным мародерам.  
На разбитом корабле было тихо. Похоже, техника умерла в первую очередь, а оставшиеся в живых сбежали, похоже, как и говорил принц - все же, трупов явно было меньше, чем в свое время людей.  
Поэтому, сдавленное рычание, эхом разнесшееся по коридору, было таким оглушительным.  
Судья отбросил в сторону тряпки, схватившись за меч. Ему даже удалось добежать, почти вовремя. Пустынные волки только окружили побледневшего и сосредоточенно сжавшегося принца, но не успели напасть.  
Двое волков обернулись в его сторону, но третий, похоже, решил закусить не закованной в железный панцирь добычей. А значит действовать нужно было еще быстрее. Судья снес первому волку голову уже на подходе, одним, первым ударом, но второй увернулся, обходя хьюма по широкой дуге, то ли пытаясь зайти за спину, то ли надеясь, что в спину ударит его собрат. И Габрант уже решил наплевать на волка и собственную безопасность - его вполне мог защитить доспех, а вот Вэйну кожаная куртка от острых зубов не поможет, как зверь прыгнул, прижав к голове уши, целя в незащищенное горло. И получил сцепленными в замок руками прямиком в челюсть.   
Волк отлетел, но и принц бессильно рухнул на пол. Все это только подарило ему несколько секунд безопасности, и дикую головную боль. К счастью, этих секунд хватило - Габрант прикончил встающего зверя, а последний, самый осторожный, решил сбежать.  
Судья опустился на одно колено рядом с принцем.  
\- Мой лорд, вы в порядке? - в голосе Габранта, обычно таком бесстрастном, было слышно беспокойство и принц посмотрел на него с удивлением.  
\- Учитывая ситуацию - вполне.  
Опираясь на протянутую руку Вэйн, с заметным трудом поднялся и, держась за голову, почти сразу снова сполз вниз. С благодарностью взяв пойшен.  
\- А ведь доктор Бананса говорит, что это редкостно вредное пойло, - заметил он, вытирая губы. - Как ваши успехи, Судья?

***

Когда совсем стемнело и единственным источником света для них стал небольшой костерок, Габрант почувствовал, как на него навалилась усталость. Принц кутался в ворох одеял и смотрел на огонь. Холодало буквально с каждой минутой и было ясно, что к утру станет еще морознее.  
\- Вам лучше снять доспех, Судья.  
Вэйн не поднял глаза даже когда Габрант переспросил:  
\- Мой лорд?  
\- Снять доспех. Потому что, во-первых, вы в нем замерзнете. А во-вторых, мне будет жестко.   
\- Вам будет жестко? - Ноа удивленно моргнул. Слишком сложно было осознать что предлогает принц. Просто потому, что Судья всегда убеждал себя в полной неприкосновенности Солидоров. В буквальном смысле и, особенно, Вэйна Солидора.  
Слишком яркий в памяти остался шрам от того дня, много лет назад, когда унижение и боль сплелись в тугой клубок с удивлениеи и уважением. Чувства, в которых он даже не пытался разобраться. И как легко, до сегодняшнего дня, ему было.  
Но отказать принцу в логике было, как всегда, невозможно. Конечно, если спать вдвоем, есть шанс не замерзнуть, разумеется доспехи лучше снять. И уж точно Вэйн имеет полное право не думать о том, что кому-то такое положение может показаться двусмысленным.  
\- Давайте не будем терять времени, Судья. Мне холодно.  
Габрант почти неохотно отстегнул металлические части доспехов и сел рядом на расправленное одеяло, стараясь скрыть неловкость. Которой принц явно не страдал, потому что прижался очень близко, крепче запахнув одеяло. И почти сразу заснул.  
А вот Ноа мучила бессонница, которую он попытался оправдать необходимостью следить за огнем, за возможным появлением диких зверей, за чем угодно, кроме ровного дыхания и теплом чужого тела. Лишь бы не заснуть, лишь бы не забыть свое место...  
Поэтому-то он не сразу заметил, что Вэйн плачет, давится отрывистыми всхлипами, явно стараясь их подавить.  
\- Вэйн..?  
Принц вздрогнул. Похоже, они оба толком не знали что делать. И Габрант, неловко погладив Вэйна по голове, подумал как долго тот не плакал. Сколько раз ему говорили, что слезы - слабость недостойная Солидора, и как объяснить что сейчас это вполне нормально.   
\- Все будет хорошо, правда...  
\- Заткнитесь, Судья Габрант, - тихо велел Вэйн, всхлипнув еще раз. - У вас отвратительно получается.  
Но все же прижался, благодарно, еще ближе, размазывая слезы по чужой рубашке, и затих. Ноа обнял принца, все так же неловка проведя пару раз по его спине. Может быть тот заснул, а может тихо думал о чем-то...  
Вскоре сон сморил и Судью.

***

Габранту снился странный сон. Кто-то стоял совсем рядом, а потом положил руку на плечо, явно собираясь поцеловать, и Ноа почувствовал, что у него встает. Чужой запах щекотал ноздри, он явственно слышал почти удивленный выдох, губы его коснулись нежной кожи и мягких волос...  
\- Судья Габрант?   
Ноа вздрогнул - голос Вэйна Солидора врезался в его сон, похлеще меча - и приоткрыл глаза, стараясь успокоить испуганно бьющееся сердце.   
Но нет, его подозрения оказались плачевно верны - он прижимал к себе аркадийского принца, и не только губы его были всего в паре сантиметров от виска выжидательно молчавшего юноши, но и то, что в казармах иначе чем "утренний стояк" не называли, упиралось в бедро Вэйну. Хотелось перестать даже дышать, а потом провалиться сквозь землю.  
\- Лорд Вэйн, доброе утро, - Ноа все же смог сказать это совершенно спокойно, как ни в чем не бывало. И только надеялся, что принц не поднимет голову и не увидит, как он заливается мучительным румянцем.  
Вэйн поерзал, c какой-то нечеловеческой жестокостью.  
\- Я, конечно, ценю дополнительное тепло, - принц многозначительно сжал пальцы где-то на бедре Судьи. - Но тем не менее мне интересно, предложение согреться тем самым известным способом последует сейчас или можно еще вздремнуть, пока вы проснетесь окончательно?  
\- Вы всегда так остроумны по утрам, мой лорд?  
\- Я вас расстроил? Возможно это, - Вэйн почти мстительно прижался бедром к чужому члену. - предназначалось какой-то девушке и вы разочарованы?  
Габрант скрипнул зубами. Несностный змееныш, такой мягкий, такой теплый, такой беспомощный... Он вцепился в плечи принца, отстраняясь.  
\- А если нет, - сквозь зубы прошипел Судья. - Если мне снились вы и я не стану просить разрешения? Звать на помощь тут некого.  
\- Как трогательно, Судья Габрант, - улыбка, тронувшая губы Вэйна была неприятной. - Достаточно ребенок, чтобы не оставить умирать и достаточно взрослый, чтобы изнасиловать. Или вы все же затаили на меня зло?  
Слова ранили сильнее любого клинка, и по спине Габранта пробежали муражки. Слова воистину достойные Селены Солидор... Но вопреки ожиданиям, вместо того, чтобы добить, принц вздохнул.  
\- Конечно, моему поведению тогда просто нет оправданий. Я не могу поверить, что вы меня не остановили.  
\- Ваше высочество...  
Габрант бессильно опустил голову на плечо принцу. Слов просто не было, особенно когда Вэйн, совсем как тогда, погладил его по голове. Не хватало только покровительственного поцелуя, пожалуй, и можно, по приезду в столицу дать убить себя на дуэли. Хотя бы тому же Бергану. Тот будет счастлив.  
\- Нам нужно отсюда уходить, - сообщил Вэйн его уху. - Я не верю, что это случайность, а значит сюда вполне могу прийти проверить не надо ли кого-то добить.   
\- Вы никому не верите, мой лорд?  
\- Такая роскошь не по карману Солидору, Судья, если вы сами еще не заметили. Но есть люди, которым я доверяю. И одна, как раз, вчера покинула этот мир.   
\- Поэтому вы хотите уйти от тех, кто будет нас искать в пустыню?  
\- Если я правельно помню карту - где-то в дне перехода отсюда на север небольная деревня. Там можно будет арендовать у муглов парочку чокобо и добраться до ближайшего аэропота. Денег у нас нет, но, пологаю, муглы вполне поверят мне на слово, а аркадийские корабли летают везде.  
\- У вас есть деньги, мой лорд. Или, как минимум, украшения, которые вы можете оставить в залог. Если вы уверены, что не желаете тут оставаться.  
\- Ни секунды после того, как потеплеет. Нам нужно будет добраться в деревню до темноты. - Вэйн натянул одеяло на них обоих. - Спать уже не имеется смыла... поговорим о музыке?  
Габрант обреченно вздохнул, провести утро практически уткнувшись в шею Вэйну Солидору - разве он о таком не мечтал?  
\- Как вам будет угодно, мой лорд.

***

То, что принц шел уже который час и все еще не начал жаловаться, внушало уважение. И все же, Габрант то и дело оборачивался. Именно поэтому он успел подхватить Вэйна под руку, когда тот споткнулся.  
Принц раздраженно смахнул с лица волосы.  
\- Забавно, я почему-то решил, что утреннее проишествие скажется на вашем желании вступать в физический контакт.  
Габрант рассеяно моргнул. В какой-то момент ему показалось, что принц просто перегрелся на солнце и заговаривается. А может быть, перегрелся он сам, ведь мысль о том, что можно вот так дальше практически тянуть Вэйна за собой и наслаждаться его слабостью, была приятна.  
Пусть только Солидор не умеет читать мысли и руку он не уберет.  
\- Это было бы неразумно, мой лорд, - отвечает Габрант, помогая забраться на очередную дюну и гадая, когда отпускать руку принца будет слишком поздно. - Такое поведение к лицу только девицам на выданье, из тех, что помоложе.  
\- В самом деле, было бы глупо прикидываться девственниками.  
На этот раз чуть не ткнулся носом в песок Судья и Вэйн удержал его от падения. Читает мысли, настоящее, прошлое и будущее, угрюмо мотнул головой Габрант, и издевается при этом. Принц ведь не может, не может знать что тогда был его первый и последний, пусть будут прокляты все его желания, раз с мужчиной.  
По крайней мере, покрасневшая от солнца кожа надежно скрывала предательский румянец. И его так захватила эта мысль, что следующие два слова Габрант ляпнул совершенно не задумываясь.  
\- С Берганом?  
И в ту же секунду пожалел, что не ткнулся личом в песок секундами раньше. Может тогда его рот был бы достаточно занят, чтобы не пороть чушь. А принц только ехидно прищурился.  
\- Со шлюхами из Старого Аркадиса, если так вам больше понравится. Хотя, я несколько пересмотрел свое отношение к данному вопросу. - Он помолчал, но через несколько шагов продолжил, как ни в чем не бывало. - Или вы верите в одну любовь на всю жизнь?  
\- Мне всегда казалось, что в этом есть что-то обреченное, - Габрант качнул головой, стараясь не смотреть принцу в глаза, но в то же время не терять его из виду. - Но обычаи Аркадии отличаются от того, что было принято в Ландисе довольно сильно.   
\- Вы про запрет повторно связывать себя узами брака, Судья? Когда я изучал историю, мне показалось это не слишком разумным, хотя бы с точки зрения наследников.  
\- Не все вступают в брак с точки зрения наследников, мой лорд.  
\- Тем более стоит оставлять возможность выбора. Если я не ошибаюсь, его особенно не было? В книге был интересный термин для этого. "Богомерзкая ересь".  
\- Те боги мертвы, как и те законы, - песок, конечно, не выглядел привлекательнее молодого принца, но у него было неоспоримое достоинство - с пронзительным интересом в смотрящего он не вглядывался. И все же Вэйн все равно смог удивить Судью.  
\- И не мне говорить о выборе. По большому счету, мне он будет позволен только когда я полностью откажусь от притязаний на трон. - принц коротко хохотнул. - Если, конечно, меня не откажут заочно, как матушку.  
\- Мой лорд, - Габрант даже остановился, словно это могло придать веса его словам. - Это мог быть несчастный случай.  
\- Который так удачно разворотил в первую очередь рубку со всеми средствами связи. Как вам удалось сохранить такую веру в людей, если вы учитесь на курсе внутренней и внешней разведки?  
\- Я очень старался, - Судья вздохнул. - Не стоит так уверенно отмахиваться от этого варианта только потому, что он кажется вам неправдоподобным.  
\- Скорее я поверю, что в этой аварии виноваты таинственные призраки, чем в то, что это случайность. Но если вам так удобнее, будем считать это паранойей и вернемся к более нейтральным разговорам. Вы все же считаете, что гомосексуализм и увлечение иными расами - мерзость?  
В самом деле, такая нейтральная тема. Габрант закусил губу. Хорошо еще, что его не занесло в Розаррию - там с этим, поговаривали, еще хуже.  
\- Мне кажется, что возможность быть рядом с дорогим существом - счастье в не зависимости от его расы или пола. - Он даже готов был услышать в ответ какую-то ехидную колкость про излишний романтизм, не уместный у будущего палача Солидоров.  
\- Пожалуй, тогда вашей избраннице, или избраннику, остается только позавидовать, - если Вэйн и улыбнулся, издевки или насмешки в его голосе Габрант не услышал. А принц ткнул пальцем куда-то в горизонт: - Смотрите, Судья - деревня!

***

В небольшой, буквально три-четыре хижины, деревушке все же пришлось искать ночлег. Муглы, как на зло, отправились то ли пасти чокобо, то ли совещаться, доподлинно этого никто не знал, но Вэйн и Габрант не стали озадачиваться подобными мелочами. Слишком приятен небольшой оазис был после долгого перехода, да и местные, как один, уверяли, что муглы непременно вернутся к утру.  
Принц сидел в тени у небольшого родника и смотрел на воду, положив подбородок на колени. Думал или просто отдыхал. А Габрант успел позаботиться о ночлеге, еде, и даже возможности сменить некоторую одежду, об оплате всего вышеперечисленного и теперь стоял, не решаясь подойти.  
Ни один бой в его жизни не изматывал так Судью, а когда-то молодого рыцаря, как всего сутки в компании Солидора. Габрант не знал что в следующую секунду скажет принц, не знал что ему отвечать, куда деть руки, глаза... Слишком хотелось даже не казаться - быть лучше. Достойным этого подростка, не по годам мудрого и печального. Его так заняла эта мысль, а может точеный профиль на фоне пустыни, что Габрант не отвернулся, когда Вэйн поднял от воды глаза, встретившись с ним взглядом. И вместо того, чтобы удивляться, когда принц нахмурился и резко крикнул "на колени!", рухнул на песок.  
Только секундой после осознав, почувствовав скорее, чем услышав, характерный звук, с каким меч вспарывает воздух. Вот когда стоило порадоваться решению оставить доспехи на корабле - вряд ли он смог бы так легко кувырнуться вперед, ко вскочившему на ноги принцу.  
\- Солидорский змееныш и ландисская дворняжка. Занятная парочка, жаль до мерзости живучая.  
Габрант не без труда узнал говорившего - перед несколькими наемниками стоял один из Судей с разбившегося корабля. И все, как один, при оружии.  
\- Что же вы так невнимательно, - с притворной заботой прошипел из-за спины Судьи принц, сжимая кулаки. - Вам же могут не доплатить за такую халтуру.  
\- А может все и к лучшему, - Судья-предатель хмыкнул, многозначительно оглядывая Солиора. - За живую змею в Розаррии могут заплатить побольше, чем в Аркадии за мертвую. Одна незадача - дворнягу прикончить.  
Наемники засмеялись, поддерживая лидера и обнажая оружие. Габрант тоже достал мечи, хмуро прикидывая свои шансы, глупо было рассчитывать на местных - явно даже не охотников, или на таинственную подмогу. Один уставший от перехода Судья и принц, которого нужно уберечь любой ценой, против четверых отдохнувших вояк. Ландиссиец усмехнулся, сжимая клинки, им предстоит узнать, как кусается "дворняжка".  
В начале это было даже легко, видно окупались те дополнительные тренировки, которыми он гнал когда-то от себя дурные сны и усталость. И один из наемников рухнул, поить песок своей кровью.  
Вот только еще один добрался до принца. Тыча меч, без особых изысков, в лицо Вэйну, явно стараясь напугать. Вот только зря. Солидор ловко, без заметных усилий, перехватил чужую руку и - судя по характерному хрусту - сломал ее, под крик мужчины перехватив чужой меч, которым и перерезал напавшему горло. Габрант даже залюбовался этой кажущейся легкостью и почти пропустил следующий удар. Двое оставшихся теснили Судью слаженно, не давая перейти в наступление и просчитались только в одном - как и их напарник недооценили умение змееныша кусаться. А Вэйн не стал тратиться на красивые жесты, предпочтя чести эффективность. И когда одному из нападавших все же удалось выбить из руки Габранта меч, времени насладиться преимуществом у них не осталось. Трофейный клинок распорол живот одному, а вторым мечом Габрант прикончил последнего, тяжело опустившись на песок. Сил почти не осталось, их не хватило даже на то, чтобы встать до того, как Вэйн почти заботливо положил ладонь на короткие светлые волосы.  
\- Надеюсь, я сумел не быть обузой, Судья Габрант?  
\- Мой лорд, с вами все в порядке? - Ноа смотрел на принца снизу вверх, вполне осознавая, что отвечает невпопад. Просто любуясь сосредоточенно заботливым лицом, ни о чем особо не думая.  
\- Со мной - все. Вот только, к сожалению, у нас не будет возможности уточнить кто нанял этих мерзавцев. - Вэйн был явно расстроен этим фактом гораздо больше, чем, например тем, что кровь заляпала его сапоги и брюки. - Но, по крайней мере, теперь вы не станете утверждать, что это был несчастный случай.  
\- Не стану, - Габрант вздохнул. Нужно было подниматься, а значит принцу пришлось бы убрать руку. Что-то делать с телами, как-то объяснятся с местными. Но вместо этого он только заявил:  
\- Ночью я буду караулить вас, не беспокойтесь.   
\- А днем упадете с чокобо? Мы вполне можем разделить эту обязанность на двоих. А сейчас, почему бы вам не помочь мне немного позаниматься мародерством и убрать мусор?  
Судья невольно усмехнулся - ну кто еще мог бы так поставить вопрос? И разве на это можно ответить как-то иначе, чем:  
-Как вам будет угодно, мой лорд.

***

Череда неудач закончилась так же внезапно, как и началась. У местного мальчишки нашлось почти работающее радио, которое за ночное "дежурство" Вэйну удалось починить. От удивленных восторгов Габранта принц отмахнулся, сославшись на слишком интересные уроки доктора Сидольфуса Банансы. И именно с ним он и связался, договорившись о встрече в ближайшем аэропорту.  
А утром, как ни в чем ни бывало, вернулись муглы. С ними тоже договаривался принц и маленький народец скакал вокруг, о чем-то щебеча.  
Чтобы там Вэйн не обещал им - чокобо оказались первокласными, не самыми породистыми, но сильными и спокойными. Поэтому поездка была легкой, не смотря на недостаток сна. А в городке всего в нескольких часах езды, пусть быстрой, их ждал корабль Императора. Судья Магистр Берган в новых, до рези в глазах отполированных, доспехах и доктор Сидольфус Бананса, тут же сгребший в объятья любимого ученика и засыпавший его вопросами, ободрениями и похвалой примерно в равных количествах. Принц улыбался, отвечал что-то, и Габрант внезапно понял, почему послание Вэйна адресовалось в первую очередь Банансе. Одному из немногих, кому юноша доверял. И как же это было заметно, настолько, что резало Судье глаза.  
Но это естественно - принца должен оберегать Судья Магистр, не меньше и Берган, сиявший не хуже своего доспеха, смотрелся в этой роли гораздо органичней уставшего, потного и грязного Габранта. Да и на роль друга кто-то, без столь же цветастой и длинной родословной, как доктор Бананса, подходил мало. И вовсе не пара шагов расстояние между ними - бесконечная пустыня. Вряд ли Вэйн будет вспоминать его иначе чем в связи с кончиной матери, вряд ли еще хоть раз Ноа сможет оказаться достаточно близко, чтобы подхватить принца под руку или почувствовать на своих волосах руку в белой перчатке.  
Нужно было радоваться спасению, но Судья Габрант только сославшись на усталость ушел в выделенную ему каюту, стараясь не смотреть на Вэйна, на наседкой нависающего над ним Бергана, ни на что не смотреть.  
Поэтому и не заметив брошенный в его сторону взгляд.

***

В общей сложности Солидорам потребовалось две недели, чтобы решить, как отблагодарить Судью, спасшего младшего принца.  
И, после еще недельного ада-экзаменов, перед Сенатом и Домом Солидор Ноа Габрант выслушал довольно короткую, пусть и вдохновляющую речь Императора, преклонил колено, скрипнув новенькими доспехами и принял шлем Судьи Магистра.  
Вся красота момента несколько смазалась, правда, для ландиссийца, когда он, взглянув на собравшихся, на торжественно серьезные, холодные лица, невольно подумал, что кто-то из присутствующих не слишком рад возвращению принца. Но кто? Сенат ли, беременная фаворитка Императора или старшие принцы, в брате разглядевшие соперника...  
Во рту от этого неприятно горчило, и горечь эту не смог изгнать приятельски хлопнувший его по плечу Зект, сам бьющийся за назначение, ни теплая улыбка Дрейс. Немного полегчало только когда он, впервые не сдерживаясь, избил Судью, ляпнувшего что-то о том, что лучший сейчас, похоже, способ получить шлем Судьи Магистра - лизать ботинки солидорскому змеенышу. Резануло слух именно слово, пусть, благодаря гербу императорского Дома, и напрашивавшееся на язык каждому второму.  
А потом был традиционный бал, где Судьи пытались уместно выглядеть между аркадийской знатью, кто разговаривая с родственниками, кто стараясь прятать неловкость, и витиеватые, не слишком искренние поздравления сыпались на Габранта со всех сторон.  
Действо, скорее, гнетущее, как решил Судья Магистр для себя, залпом допив дорогое вино. Других Судей Магистров, в отличии, например, от старших солидорских принцев, видно не было. Даже Бергана. Хотя тот как раз поблагодарил Габранта за то, что тот сберег принца вполне искренне, пусть сожаление о том, что рядом не оказалось его самого и было написано на Судье Магистре большими буквами. Зато впервые Ноа оценил почему Судья Магистр так по нраву Вэйну, слишком простой, чтобы изысканно лгать или нежданно предать.  
Габрант усмехнулся, не весело. Да, ему всегда хотелось оказаться на вершине, стать чем-то большим, чем крысой-беженцем, и теперь, вместе со званием ему дали роль в игре аркадийской аристократии, слишком запутанной и подлой, чтобы радоваться участию в ней. Хотелось сбежать, не глядя. В ту дыру, где скрылся его брат и можно, как он, притворятся, что Ландиса и Аркадии не существует, пока Аркадия не напомнит о себе, или к шлюхам в Старый Аркадис и дешевому крепчайшему самогону. На деле его хватило только на то, чтобы спрятаться в небольшой оранжерее на просторном балконе.   
Дурная меланхолия со временем пройдет, и он вцепится в этот шанс, как та дворняга, которой называют его через раз в глаза и за глаза.  
Но видимо не сегодня. Потому что даже чьи-то шаги не заставили его обернуться. Как и голос Вэйна Солидора.  
\- Вы не плохо смотритесь на таком фоне, Судья Магистр. Если будете заказывать в честь этого дня свой портрет в полный рост, непременно скажите художнику о розах этого сорта, весть этот традиционный красный бархат на самом деле дичайшая пошлость.  
\- К сожалению, у меня нет камина в гостиной зале, где подобное смотрелось бы уместно, мой лорд. - Габрант не обернулся. Он не заметил принца в толпе гостей, а иначе... не ушел бы? Вряд ли. Но это и не слишком важно теперь, когда они в темноте и одиночестве, среди роз неизвестного ему сорта.   
\- Сейчас все только и говорят о ваших успехах, Судья Магистр. Наверняка у вас появится и зала, и камин, и несколько детишек, которым можно будет рассказывать о былых подвигах на благо Аркадии.  
Габрант почти ответил, совершенно не задумываясь, "если вам это будет угодно, мой лорд", но успел прикусить язык. Ему вовсе не хотелось слышать как Вэйн пожелал бы ему жены и детей, пусть даже из лучших побуждений. Пусть цепляться за иллюзию того, что принцу будет приятно видеть его рядом, верного и надежного, не обремененного привязанностями и семьей, было глупо.   
\- Подвиги сначала следует совершить, мой лорд. Служить Дому Солидор уже достаточная награда.  
Принц тихо рассмеялся.  
\- Вам лучше не говорить так, Судья Магистр, слишком многие сочтут ваши слова лицемерием. Хотя, полагаю, будут не правы. И, в самом деле, почему бы вам не называть теперь меня по имени?   
На это Габрант уже не мог не обернутся, все равно розы ни в какое сравнение ни шли с третьим принцем.  
\- Как можно, мой лорд, - Судья Магист опустил голову. - Я...  
\- Очень просто, - принц провел пальцами по скани на груди Габранта. - У меня очень простое имя. Вэйн. Попробуй.  
\- Мой лорд, - Судья Магистр сжал пальцы в белой перчатки. - Как слуга Дома Солидор я должен знать свое место.  
\- Место, которое будет указано, Ноа, - Вэйн подошел всего на шаг ближе, но уже его дыхание обжигало кожу. - Это не так сложно...  
Стало трудно дышать и Габрант уже забыл, почему же так сложно назвать стоящего рядом юношу по имени. Одуряюще пахли розы, музыка мешалась с шерохом ночных насекомых, а Вэйн, высвободив руку, ободряюще погладил его по щеке.  
\- Мой... - принц свел брови, почти нахмурился, и слова застряли у Габранта в горле, толкаясь с бешенно бьющимся сердцем. Слишком близко, слишком. - Вэйн...  
Это в самом деле было просто, почти естественно. Так легко было бы назвать принца по имени на приеме, при свидетелях, но что делать, когда это желание отблагодарить исчезнет. Как ему вырывать из себя это имя. Такое простое, красивое и редкое.  
А принца не волновали его терзания. Ни когда он довольно улыбнулся, ни когда коснулся губами скулы Судьи Магистра, ни даже когда шептал, почти насмешливо, подталкивая Габранта глубже в сад:  
\- Нас видят только розы, Ноа, они не говорливы...


End file.
